Talk:Administrative Operations
Moved from Vfd ;Administrative Operations Created by the same anon who made Hazard ops. I have seen this around the web a few times, usually created because it is assumed it must exist if there is a Hazard ops. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:00, 7 July 2006 (UTC) :Comment: I wondered whether to nominate AO for deletion when I noticed the hazard ops page, so I looked in the Starfleet's history to see who/why/when AO was added to the list of agencies. It appears that an Anon added it, and cited as the reference. The page for G. Mignacca mentions the AO as seen on-screen, but it is not mentioned in the . - Intricated 03:32, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::Comment Well, if that is the case, and I think it needs to be confirmed, the article still would need to be re-written. RIght now it says it is the "office is responsible for running starfleet" --OuroborosCobra talk 03:35, 8 July 2006 (UTC) :::Comment: Someone with the DS9 DVDs can confirm, even get a screenshot. So I'm sure all those PNAs definitely have a place for the time being. - Intricated 04:03, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Keep: Administrative Operations is seen among many other Starfleet agencies on the personnel assignment log in . I added two screenshots of that log showing all names seen to the page. May the creation of new Starfleet officers and agencies pages begin! ;-) --Jörg 10:38, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::Keep now that the source is covered fully. -- Captain M.K.B. 17:34, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::Keep as per above. Thanks Jörg for your amazing screencapping skills. - Intricated 17:39, 8 July 2006 (UTC) ::Keep, but the article still needs to be re-written. It is still making assumptions about what AO does that cannot be inferred from these screenshots. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:09, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :::Comment: OK then, go ahead and re-write it. Be bold in updating pages; we ain't stopping you. :) - Intricated 05:13, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Comment I would, but I don't have a source for what they do either ;-) --OuroborosCobra talk 14:14, 9 July 2006 (UTC) * Keep. - AJ Halliwell 15:48, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Screen Shots Is it really necessary to have two nearly identical screen shots? Only one is needed to "prove" AO's existence. As it is now, they're longer than the article. – AJHayson 05:22, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :well, the argument for keeping them both (and I agree with doing that) would be to keep the list of names, so as to both write articles about them, and have them listed here. I'm going to change it to the gallery format, though, as I think it will make the article more aesthetically pleasing. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:29, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :After looking at it in the preview window, the gallery format actually looks worse. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:31, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Propose merge I'm wondering how Administrative Operations is different from Starfleet Administration, especially where the references for both are obscure.--31dot 19:25, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Since we don't know for sure that they are one and the same, I think I shall oppose this merge suggestion. --From Andoria with Love 07:30, 16 March 2008 (UTC)